humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Process of accomplishment
New Way of Living You can consciously follow a process that will enable you to quickly bring about your heart's desire. Rather than wait around for life to dictate its terms through Nature’s slow course, we can instead consciously take the inner initiative, and attract life to us, fulfilling our deepest desires in no time. In following the process, we not only accomplish what we set out to do, but also do so through instances of the wondrous phenomenon of life response. As we direct the course of our lives in this way, we truly begin to see that we can move the outer life from within. And as these experiences multiply, we begin to see that we can truly become the Masters of life, that we are beginning to experience a whole New Way of Living. Understanding the process Inefficient unconscious growth vs. Dynamic self-conscious growth Normally when we make progress in life it is because life presses on us to move forward. Rarely is it as a result of our own conscious choice and initiative. Over the long course of our lives such forced progress occurs in unpredictable ways, sometimes through happy, but often through unhappy experiences; even catharsis. Surely this is not the most efficient way to progress in life. And yet that is the way the overwhelming majority of us progress in life. We call such inefficient, unpredictable, life-meandering progress unconscious growth. On the other hand, conscious growth is the ability to use the power of our minds to self-conceptualize that which we wish to become, and then follow a process that enables us to turn that wish into great results and achievement. If we understand this process, and ardently follow its methods in our lives, we can achieve at ten times the level we are now achieving and we can do it with one tenth the effort, and in one tenth of the time. That is the overwhelming efficiency of following the process of growth and accomplishment, as opposed to our current inefficiency of growth and progress. Then what does this dynamic, self-conscious process of personal growth and accomplishment consist of? Phase 1: Direction - Vision/Mission and Goals The self-conscious process of growth and accomplishment begins with our vision of that which we want to become or attain, that will, in effect, enable us to move to the next highest level or plateau in our lives. Perhaps that vision comes from something we have learned, or from something that has come into our field of awareness or to our attention, or something that we believe in or see the possibility of achieving. This formulation of our vision of possibility is the starting point of the process. For example, an individual can imagine himself more prosperous and happier in life. We can then further develop that vision into a series of specific goals that we want to achieve. Goals are the further amplifications and enhancement of that vision. Phase 2: Organization - Development of Strategies(dos) The process continues when we organize that vision, and its corresponding goals into a power for achievement. This is done by clarifying and amplifying our goals into smaller formulations, which take the form of strategies to implement our goals and time-bound action steps to carry out the strategies. E.g. the individual who wanted to double his income decided to achieve this by offering specific new consulting services to his clientele and by learning new skills to support the new services he wants to provide. These were then the two strategies that would enable his goal to come true. That person then developed specific time-bound actions to dos to make that happen, by setting a time schedule for acquiring the skills, appointments for meeting with clients, and so forth. Phase 3: Implementation and Results The process of growth and accomplishment culminates in the implementation phase. This is where we actually carry out the specific time-bound action to dos that will enable our vision to become realized. In this stage we carry out these to dos through our greatest level of skill, and with the highest and most positive attitudes we can bring it to bear our efforts. We then make a determined, persevering, and unflagging effort to see that all of the details of our plan are carried out. The result is that our original vision, its corresponding quantitative and qualitative goals, and the specific strategies and action to dos are accomplished, enabling great achievement, success, and happiness in life. Pictorial representation Live example Jack made the effort to move to the next level of accomplishment by following the process described above. [[Energy & Accomplishment|'Review the live example']] Few steps further Self-Conception, Self-Limitation, and Self-Absorption There are a number of sub processes that are always going on when undertaking the overall process of growth and accomplishment. Among them are the process of self-conception, self-limitation, self-concealment and absorption, and others. E.g. when we set our direction we are essentially conceiving that which we wish to be. This is the process of self-conception. The process of self-limitation applies when I decide that I can't undertake everything in life at once to raise my status; I have to choose those few things that I can undertake now. In this way I am limiting myself, not allowing a too wide and broad approach. This focus is essentially the process of self-limitation. I also self-limit myself when I don't get distracted into undertaking other things, losing the focus of my original intent. The process of self-absorption applies when I focus and concentrate on the work at hand, the vision, goals, and objectives, blocking out all other influences. It is the power of self-limitation and self-absorption that is necessary to accomplish a great work. It centralizes all of one's scattered interests and energies into a directed pinpointed force for accomplishment. Aim high You should enter at the maximum level where you are positively organized, and do so with full intensity. By "positively organized" we mean where you currently have the full complement of skills, knowledge, energy, will, time, finance stability, systemization, personal organization, etc. This is your current level of efficiency. You should then start at the maximum possible area (given the above constraints) where you can more efficiently function; i.e. aim for the peak and highest achievement within your current capacity. If you have the skills to be a sales person aim to be the highest sales person, but don't aim to be sales manager unless you are sure you have all of the elements that will enable you to accomplish that. Here's a fuller example: Tom wanted to take his career to a whole new extension of his current work; but hadn't got the skills, the infrastructure, the marketing reach, etc. to reach this level. Still he saw that he could take what he was currently doing to a much higher level within the constraints of his current efficiency and organization. When he took the effort to provide the maximum level of services at his current level of efficiency, work boomed for him. With the same effort he was able to perform the same services as before to a higher level audience directly (without the intervention of other referral companies), enabling his income to quadruple. Life responded from all sides to his effort to do the maximum possible at his current level of efficiency. What will then succeed for you is determined by your level of efficiency in life. Your level of efficiency is the plane of consciousness that you are currently organized. Life will suddenly and abundantly respond to an aspiration to take yourself to the highest level within the constraints of your current efficiency and organization. Of course, you can raise that efficiency, and aspire for and achieve at that even higher level. Still at each point you must judge if you have all, or at least most of those elements of that efficiency in place before you risk placing all of your bets on something decidedly new. If, when you set out on this journey (and you also shed all of your negative propensities (attitudes, habits) and negative values related to the work), you will see that they will acquire an energy in your imagination which will in fact be the size of your accomplishment later on. You will see that life has a way of responding quickly and abundantly by building a bridge between what you imagined in your energized consciousness and what is accomplished. Factors that Determine Your Level of Efficiency: • Your level of knowledge and skills • Your level of awareness of what is possible • What you believe you are capable of rising to • Your intensity of aspiration • Your level of strength • Your level of organization • Your current level of energy • The quality of your attitudes • The values you believe in If you are deficient in any of these you need to raise them to raise your level of efficiency. You can even make that part of your plan. E.g. one of your goals could be to increase your level of organization in life. Then come up with the details to make that happen in your plan. Utilizing Higher Powers We see how we are using the power of mind to direct, organize, and accomplish in our lives. The process begins with our power of self-conception, gains the sanction of our emotions, organizes the details including those aspects of ourselves that need improvement, and then carrying out all of the details of the plan. Mind directs, and the vital/emotional, and physical aspects of our being follow. Mind directed is an evolutionary development and capacity of the human individual. Beyond this he can also utilize the inner and higher powers of consciousness beyond mind power to overcome the limitation so time and space in this process; i.e. we can accomplish at ten and 100 times our goals, in a fraction of the time, with the minimal outer effort, if one learns to marshal the higher forces and powers in life. It is a further development of how the inner can move the outer. Mind moving the outer is a first example of this. Moving within to the depths of one's being one learns to move the outer world from within, bringing the infinite into the finite, and abridging space and time. We still follow the process outlined above, but now we have additional instruments to vastly expand the scope of the results we can achieve in life. Unfailing success Regardless of the field or level or unique circumstances, there are three essential conditions for unfailing success in any activity Total commitment Your decision, determination and desire to accomplish should be total and complete, to the point that it releases the full energies of your personality and generates an overflowing enthusiasm to convert that determination into action. Energy is the basis for all accomplishment. Human energy is released when your mind, emotions and vital personality fully endorse and eagerly pursue the same goal. Where there is inner conflict or hesitation or where you act out of an understanding or accepted ideal that the emotions do not fully endorse, the release of energy will be limited and therefore the results will be limited too. Total commitment is based on total knowledge and understanding of the requirements of the act and the role of both helpful and opposing forces. Positive opinions and attitudes All your thoughts, opinions, attitudes and motives concerning the activity should be fully positive. By ‘positive’ we mean free of all negative elements, such as a limited or prejudiced view of a matter, over-assertive opinions, distain for others, self-doubt, reluctance, not taking responsibility, laziness, procrastination, holding to false beliefs, not listening to others, not thinking for one's self, dishonesty, impatience, selfishness, irritation, fear, etc. Example: A man who wanted to increase the sales of his company utterly failed to do so, though he made considerable effort in his attempt to penetrate the market. Then he realized that his view about the market was limited; that he could sell his products globally not just locally. In essence, he gave up a limiting attitude about possibility. As a result, life responded to his change of consciousness and within six months his company's sales had doubled! Perfect execution Make an exhaustive and complete physical effort. Achievement in any field requires an enormous investment of energy and painstaking physical execution. Unfailing success requires that the energy be full and the execution perfect. You cannot achieve unfailing success if your actions fall short in terms of the skill or effort or perseverance required for achievement in this field. Summary Strategies for growth and accomplishment in life *Ask yourself these questions -- What do you really want? What are your priorities in life? Where do you want to go? What do you want to accomplish? Remember it is ultimately your choice to decide where you want to go. If you are ready, then follow the process of growth above to carry out your will for accomplishment. *Consider how you can take your life to the next level of accomplishment, success, and happiness. Consider an opportunity, idea, skill, professional improvement, personal value that can take you to the next level in your life. *Then follow the above steps in the process of personal growth to see it through; from vision, goals, decision, determination, organization of the details including your limitations relative to the desired outcome, to the carrying out of these particulars, which ends in manifestation of great results and joy in life. ---- http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Accomplishment Category:Personal Growth